Godmother
by livelongprosper2012
Summary: Currently a oneshot but will soon be extended. HArry Potter has never been alone, he has always had someone though he did not realize it. From his 'godmother's' point of view.


_Hey guys, so this came to me the other day while I was thinking about the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Just an idea. SO tell me what you think. Review! ___

_**Godmother**_

The boy has endured more than most people in this world. The boy who lived to feel pain, pain I should be there to prevent. He should know that he's not alone, that he has not lost all those dear and near to him. But tell him the truth I cannot.

I must remain who I am in his eyes.

Professor McGonagall.

I am his teacher, Gryffindor teacher. It is better this way. Dumbledore say so. This way I will always be there to care for him without him knowing.

The boy has a great burden. He will need help but this will only burden him more.

I have watched him for long now.

A mere baby he was when _you know who_ killed Lily and James. Lily, she was like the daughter I never had, and James … That boy caused more trouble the Weasleys' combined. But I loved the boy as if he were my son. Their deaths were a knife to my heart.

Worse yet, when Harry was to be sent to live with those awful people. Those people he was supposed to be able to call family.

I was there long before Harry was brought to them that awful Tuesday. I watched those muggles, and I dreaded the moment Harry would arrive. I had hoped it was all a lie, the deaths and the _defeat _of _him_, of … Voldemort. I shudder at the name, at the name of the man who has caused misery beyond belief.

I wish it could have all somehow been prevented. Those horrible years he spent with the Dursleys. But I could not. He was safer there, in a crude sense of humor.

When he arrived at Hogwarts that first year, about 6 years ago oh he was all skin and bones. How I tried to help him without arousing suspicion. I recommended him for our Gryffindor team, he has talent, and he had talent from such a young age.

And then he faced Voldemort and defeated him. It made me truly proud of him. There was great potential.

Then it was time again him for him to depart. It saddened me to see him leave, to return to that horrid place he was supposed to call home.

Second year arrived fairly quickly. But such a year it was. Poor Harry was faced with ridiculous accusations. Fortunately that was all sorted out.

And once again he faced a terrible danger … Slytherin's heir. Tom Riddle Marvolo. Young Voldemort. Then the third year…

One of the hardest years. He faced the dementors and fought them, defeated them at such a young age.

He discovered he had a godfather. Sirius Black. Even I was wrong to think he was a murderer that had been at fault for Lily and James's deaths. Perhaps during that time it would have been best to tell Harry about myself.

Nevertheless I did not.

And yet again he was forced to leave, this time saddened and with the slight hope that soon Black would rescue him from the Dursleys.

We should have seen the evil … the storm that was approaching that year. The discovery about Pettigrew and his escape marked the beginning of the end. Yes I knew about Pettigrew. I know about so many things it seems I don't.

The fourth year was the year Voldemort returned. I told correction I begged Dumbledore not to let Potter compete. Had he listened to me, Diggory would at least still be alive.

Dumbledore's image of perfection shattered before my eyes and I realized he was just human, just like everyone else.

I tried to help Harry as much as I could with the tasks, which was little more than nothing. The moment he entered the maze, I sensed a great danger, I think we all did. I feared for Harry's life. He was just a mere boy of fourteen.

Then he returned with Diggory in his arms and we all knew what had happened.

Voldemort had returned.

That night I watched from the shadows as he recounted the story of the past few hours. It broke my heart to see Harry in such a state. I wished I could come out of the shadows and comfort him. My only consolation was that at least Mrs. Weasley was there to for Harry. I realized Harry had aged so much in the past year. On the outside he was a teenager, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw old man's eyes.

Cedric's death had aged him, and it finally hit him the extent of _you know who's_ reach.

And it frightened me. It made me feel impotent to see Harry go through so much and be able to do nothing.

Harry's summer was one of the worst. He was constantly plagued with nightmares of _the event_. I knew because everyday I watched over him. It was actually I who warned Mrs. Figg. The rest was a mere made up story. That year I gave Harry the best of my support. When I found out what that _woman_ had been doing to Harry I was simply fuming with anger. What kind of punishment is that?! I barely managed to restrain myself. But do something, I could not. I warned Harry to keep quiet. But no he went on making her even more furious with the truth.

In the end she deserved what she got.

I was one of the last people to find out about Harry's trip to the Department of Mysteries. The moment I did, I wanted to rush to his side, but I could not. Dumbledore's orders. It was even worse finding out about Sirius Black. Harry … oh my poor Harry. But still Dumbledore would not let me see Harry, said it was for the best.

But the moment I saw Harry I hurried to his side, as calmly as possible.

"_Harry?"_

"_Yes Professor?" he asked somewhat reluctant. I could tell he had no wishes to talk to me or anyone else for that matter._

"_Are you ok, Harry?" I asked realizing what a foolish question that was. Of course he's not ok. His godfather is dead._

_Harry stared intently into my eyes. And I looked into his eyes … into those eyes that remind me so of Lily's. _

_He nodded. He lied._

"_Don't give up," I whispered before walking away._

_At least he still has his friends … and me._

The sixth year was the hardest for me. I have a confession to make, a great secret I have hidden for so long now.

I loved Dumbledore.

At least Dumbledore managed to somewhat help Harry that year, something I could not do.

The year began good, well as good as can be expected seeing now everyone has chosen to see the truth. Voldemort has returned

But as for Harry I sensed a great turmoil inside of him. Countless times he warned Dumbledore about Malfoy and Severus. But Dumbledore had perhaps _too _much faith, too much trust in Severus. And to this day I do not know if Snape betrayed us or if ……

When Dumbledore's end came, it was a great pain for everyone. For me, For Harry, for the school.

Who would protect Harry now?

I would. I will. I will be watching over him

The final battle approaches and I know Harry will triumph. At what price I do not know. But I hope the price is not too high.

I hope for all this to be over. For Harry to finally be able to walk, to sleep, to drink, to dress, to talk, to _live_ without the burden of the fate of the world on his shoulders.

I can only hope.

_Thanks for reading it. It was kind of short, and not very developed, maybe one day I'll come back to this, edit it, and who knows? A whole new idea!_


End file.
